ReLooking
by Rukiyo
Summary: Tsuna re-looks his life when a Death God comes to take him away. IMPLIED TYL!18TYL!27  1827 contains an OC


The only pairing in this is implied 1827. The OC is just there for Tsuna to talk to...

I was just in the mood to write a quick oneshot right after writing my oral English presentation.

This is set when Tsuna was gunned down by the Millefiore (TYL!Tsuna)

Oh and I have this poll of stories you want to see updated... so go vote!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I do own my OC(s)**

* * *

I brushed a strand of my hair out of my face as I gazed down at a building. Running a hand through my long hair, I adjusted my glasses and lowered myself onto the rooftop. Truth be told, I'm tired, though my higher ups will not let me slack off. I'm a death god, what else will I have to do anyways? This human world is too boring. Nothing happens. Anything the humans find interesting, I find incredibly boring! Sighing, I went through the roof and onto the top floor, searching for _him_. Let's see… What was his name again? Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Tenth boss of the Vongola family… Interesting. I gazed down to see a lifeless body on the ground. Grimly, I looked around the room, searching for his missing soul. I found him looking blankly out the window. Was that a hint of longing in his eyes? I gazed down once again. He had multiple gunshot wounds.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." He seemed surprised by my voice and leaped. He looked at me from head to toe.

"Who… are you?" He asked me.

"I do not have a name, people usually know me as number fifteen, a ranking," I replied back.

"Ichigo…," He said smiling sadly a little. I stared at him blankly.

"Is it alright if I call you that? One is Japanese is Ichi, and go is five. Ichigo also means strawberry…" He seemed to be kind of forcing his smile. I do not really care.

"Call me whatever you like," I said blankly. "You understand what happened to right?"

He nodded. "I was gunned down." I paused and nodded. That was one way of putting it. "Are you here to take me away?"

I nodded. "If that is what you wish to call it."

His lips were set in a thin line as his hands dangled at his sides. "Ichigo… if it isn't too much to ask… will you listen to my story?"

I gazed at him momentarily. He was the first to ask me. Other just ranted and rambled until I finally took them away. I nodded.

"I grew up with the name, No-Good Tsuna," he started, gazing at me sadly. "It was not until I was fourteen and met my home tutor Reborn that I started to become stronger and stronger, whether I was willing or not." He had a distant look in his eyes but I simply stood there listening as he continued. "He told me I was to be the Vongola Tenth. I, of course, had never considered it and immediately declined, however, it was not my choice at the time. It's because of Reborn and the title of Vongola Tenth that helped me change. I made friends through it all. It's them that made me stronger. I wanted to protect them. With this death, I hope my past self will accomplish what I could not."

I wonder what he had been scheming, his past self? Oh well, whatever this man did was none of my concern, I just had to take him back with me.

"I had a crush on a girl named Sasagawa Kyoko…" He smiled grimly. "Then it changed… I fell in love with someone else. One of my guardians in fact… He was always the one for solitude, never wanting to crowd with us. His name is Hibari Kyouya." Oh. That man. He was the one responsible for giving us false alarms a few years back. "Soon, the two of us finally started to date… he always had a strange way of showing affection. I was one of the only people who understood his strange language." He laughed a little. "I think he thought of me as a small animal. Though I didn't mind, he really loved me." Love… that comes up a lot in humans relooking over their lives. Is it that important to them? I returned my attention to him as he continued.

"Hibari was against this plan… He told me that he only one that was going to kill me would be him and only him." I raised an eyebrow. He smiled sheepishly. "Hey… Ichigo, have you ever been in love before?"

I shook my head. "I do not feel those kinds of things."

"Really now?"

"There are some death gods that know of that feeling I suppose. However, I, myself, have never found that feeling dwelling inside me of."

"I see… Too bad, it's a wonderful feeling you know?" He smiled a bit and looked out the window. "When you're with the person you like, you feel as if you would do anything for them… Even when they hurt you…"

"There's a fairy tale… if you can call it that… about Death Gods falling in love with a human or each other, something like that," I replied. He blinked and looked at me as I gazed back blankly as I continued. "If I remember correctly, there was this death god by the name of Myra who fell in love with a human whose life would soon be ended. However, Myra was not the one who was going to collect her soul. He became infatuated the girl, ignoring his duties and would watch over the woman. He'd slaughter anyone who would try and hurt or kill her. Soon the woman grew afraid and the death god was unaware of her fear of her surroundings.

"Soon, the higher ups finally decided to do something about this. The death god was held back and he had to suffer to see her slaughtered by one of the other death gods, I think his name was Xerx… Then the death god was sentence to eternal suffering for the slaughtering of death gods and preventing the death of a human…"

"That's horrible," Tsunayoshi said with wide eyes.

"It's a story to prevent us from falling in love with humans," I replied simply. "I sometimes hear of the forbidden love still going on, but those are just rumors of course."

"That's still a depressing story," Tsunayoshi replied frowning. I shrugged.

"Make what you will of it," I replied.

"I wonder what Kyouya is doing right now," he murmured. I glanced over at him. I walked over to look out the window.

"If what you humans say about love is true, he's probably thinking of you," I said with a monotone. Tsunayoshi blinked and blushed a little.

"I-I'm sorry to keep talking Ichigo-chan… Shall we go?" He asked, taking one long last look at the scenery before gazing at me. I could see sadly and him holding back his tears as one escaped and ran down his cheek to his chin. I held out my hand.

"Let us go, Sawada Tsunayoshi."


End file.
